


good boy

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cages, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), dom dominique, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: dominique takes good care of her pet
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! so my prompts for today were 70s hair and cages/confinement and my brain Would Not stop w pet play so that's what i went with. funny enough, one of my other prompts is pet play, so yeah basically there's gonna be two pet play works in my bingo series. look forward to it babes

“oh, pet,” dominique sighs softly, patting the top of the cage where roger is on his hands and knees. he’s panting softly around the ball gag in his mouth, whimpering softly as the plug inside him keeps him nice and full. he looks spent, his hair a mess, spit dripping down his chin, and dom can’t get enough of it. 

roger looks up at her with teary blue eyes, and it nearly takes her breath away. she’ll never get sick of this, seeing him desperate and completely at her mercy. he’s so good for her, such a good pet, and he’s been so patient.

she’s been playing with him for hours. originally the plan had been to get him off quickly before their dinner reservation, but that had quickly flown out the window when roger started misbehaving intentionally. lucky for both of them, neither of them were particularly keen to go out that evening in the first place, because there was no  _ way  _ dominique would let that sort of behavior go unchecked, and it would be a shame to miss an evening they were really looking forward to.

that’s how they ended up here, with roger drooling pathetically and rocking his hips back in a vain attempt to get the plug deeper inside him. dominique  _ loves  _ seeing him like this. she would be entirely happy if this was the last thing she ever saw.

“do you want me to use you?” she asks, tapping her nails against the thin metal bars above roger’s head. he nods eagerly, whimpering again, this time more pleading. it’s like music to her ears.

“good boy,” she praises. “i’m gonna let you eat me out, okay, sweetheart?”

roger nods again, whining louder. before dom can continue, roger is eagerly reaching for her hand through the bars. she swats at the top of the cage as a warning.

“be patient and listen, pet,” she scolds. roger ducks his head like a puppy who’s just been yelled at, and it makes satisfaction bubble in her chest. he’s such a good pet, just for her.

when she starts talking again, roger looks back up at her, eager to take in everything she says. “i’m not letting you out, only good pups get let out. gonna open the door for you and take your gag off and let you eat me out from there. got it?”

roger whimpers again as he nods. 

dominique crouches in front of the cage and opens it, listening intently to the satisfying clinking of metal against metal. roger lunges forward enthusiastically, sticking his head out the door for dom to unclip his gag. she does, and immediately roger starts to pant and whimper, this time unrestricted by the silicone. 

he looks up at her, eyes wild, like he’s waited too long to be patient. she’s denied him enough, she decides, tugging her satin panties to the side.

she situates herself so she’s on her back, propped on her elbows in front of the cage, legs spread as she rests them on either side of the now open door. her glistening pussy is on display for roger, but he waits patiently for her permission.

after a moment, she decides not to tease any longer, crooking her finger as an invitation. roger is on her in a second, messily licking her pussy.

her back arches off the floor and she moans, relishing in the feeling of contact after watching roger squirm and grow desperate for her. she’s  _ so _ wet, and she can feel it, because roger is eagerly lapping it up between her legs. 

roger is good with his mouth, always has been; but especially now, when he’s so deep in subspace he can’t form a single coherent thought. dominique knows that from experience; she’s tried to hold a conversation with him at times like these only to be met with blank looks and, often, complete ignorance as he makes desperate moves to return to pleasing her when she’s trying to speak to him. 

roger is incredibly sloppy as he eats her out, sucking at her clit and lapping eagerly at her entrance. she can’t hold back the moans spilling from her lips, but she doesn’t think she would want to anyways. it’s  _ incredible,  _ how eager and desperate to please he is, moaning against her pussy like it’s the only thing he’s ever needed. he seems to be getting off on this just as much as she is, and his whole body rocks with every movement of his tongue.

“good boy,” she gasps, grinding her hips against roger’s mouth. she wraps a hand in his tousled blonde hair and pulls,  _ hard,  _ hard enough to make roger moan loudly against her, even louder than before. it’s a sweet little high-pitched noise that dominique savors every time she gets to hear it. roger loves having his hair pulled, so dom does it every chance she gets. once, she had managed to make him come just from pulling his hair while they made out with her on his lap, which she frequently thinks about when roger is away and she needs to take care of herself.

the hand pulling on roger’s hair only eggs him on more, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking enthusiastically. he’s  _ so  _ good at that, so eager to make her come, so eager to please her, that it makes her head spin.

“oh, god, good boy, pet, keep at it. oh, you’re so good for me, pet,” she pants, feeling pleasure build in her stomach. roger always knows just how to please her, she thinks hazily as he rolls her clit around with his tongue. it’s almost too much, but it’s just on the right side of it.

roger can read her like a book, because then he decides to give her a break to lap up the wetness spilling from her entrance. he moans at the taste of her again before he goes back to sucking her clit, this time a little more gently so she’s not too overwhelmed when she comes.  _ he’s such a good boy, always looking out for her.  _

“rog, pet, keep going, honey, i’m going to cum,” she gasps, bucking her hips unintentionally. roger hums gently, continuing to suck until she’s coming, spilling slick all over his chin.

roger happily takes what he gives her, not letting anything go to waste, before pulling back and waiting for dominique to catch her breath. 

when she comes to her senses a moment later, roger is looking at her again with those pretty blue eyes, panting with his tongue out. she grins at him dopily.

he’s  _ such  _ a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i would love to have you! i also take requests over there!! so lay it on me if u have a request! also comments r my lifeblood so pls lmk what u think!


End file.
